The Future
by WolvesandDogs
Summary: Years after the defeat of Amon and the Equalists, the New Team Avatar all have their own families. Join Lee, Tonraq, Sanya, Alabok, Mesa, and their parents as sabotage separates the families. Will they be able to reunite, or is it too late? R
1. A Bully

**Chapter: 1 A Bully**

A young girl was walking home from school in Republic City. Her long brown hair was up in three ponytails, and she had on classic water tribe clothes. The sun was shining bright, and her blue eyes glimmered like the ocean when the sun hit it. It had been a peaceful walk, until she heard something behind her.

She stopped and looked all around her, but she couldn't find anyone. As she continued to walk back she heard it again. This time when she turned around she saw a teenage boy towering over her. She was scared of the stranger, no one had ever snuck up on her like this on the way home ever before.

The teenager was tall, but the way the sun was she could only make out his figure. He looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Give me all your money." He sounded very assertive, but he was quiet enough not to be heard by others nearby.

The girl looked at him, but did not move, she was frozen with fear. She could only think if her brothers or parents were here what would they do?

The teenager did not take his gaze off her. "Do you have any money little girl?" She did not answer, so he continued. "How old are you?"

She couldn't get but a few fearful words out. "I am twelve."

He laughed at her then spoke again. "You are short for a twelve year old." Then he continued to laugh at her. Now she could see him better. He had on a faint green shirt that almost looked water tribe style, and had black hair that was somewhat in front of his face.

She didn't know what to do, but she knew that she had to do something. Quickly looking around, she located a large water fountain. Before he stopped laughing, she bended the water at the back of his head.

When the water hit the back of his head, he stopped laughing. Now he looked very mad at her. "You will pay for that!" He looked back at the fountain and bended ice spears at her, but as she closed her eyes and screamed, fire consumed the ice.

She reopened her eyes, and the teenager's feet were being frozen. She looked behind the teenager to see her brothers Lee and Tonraq.

They looked identical. They both had brownish hair, slightly lighter than their sisters. It had a swoop to it and would go halfway over their eyes if it was down. They both had on regular Republic city clothes, so they couldn't be told apart. They thought it was funny to confuse people. Lee's hair swooped off to the right side of his face, and Tonraq's was to the left. That was the only difference between the two. They were taller than most their age, but the teenager was taller.

The teenager unfroze himself and started to fight her brothers, but the didn't fight for long before stalling. He looked at the brothers, and then began to mock them. "I can't believe your sister is such a wimp."

Lee and Tonraq just started to walk towards their little sister. They were identical twins, but one was a waterbender and one was a firebender. They were both sixteen and were also on the way home from school. Then Lee spoke. "Hay,

Tahno! Why don't you leave our little sis alone?"

Tahno was now furious. "Don't call me Tahno! It's T.J. You know that!"

Tonraq bended some water at T.J., but it was just enough to splash him. Both brother's laughed then high-fived.

T.J. bended the water out of his clothes then out of his hair. He walked away from the three, but that wouldn't be the end of it if T.J. had anything to say about it. "It isn't over! You can't stay together forever!"

Tonraq wasn't about to let the opportunity go to humiliate his water bending rival. He yelled, "As soon as you can beat me in probending!" T.J. just grunted as he walked off.

Both brothers walked to their little sister, Sanya. Tonraq looked at her and asked her, "why didn't you waterbend him?"

Sanya looked at him, still slightly in shock, and said, "I did."

Lee looked at his brother with the, why did you just ask her that face, and then he looked back at their little sister. "What did T.J. want?"

Sanya told him, "He told me to give him all my money, but I was too scared."

"That's fine." Lee responded. "Come on. If we don't get you home, we will be grounded for a month."

Tonraq groaned, "Awww! I hate it when we're grounded."

They walked home together. When they turned the corner, they saw that their father was home. The rule was, they have to be home before him, so they knew that they were probably in deep trouble. Lee opened the door…


	2. The Polar Bear Dog

When Lee did he didn't see their parents. He called them. "Mom! Dad!" He walked in, followed by his brother and sister. Then they heard smashing, crashing, and yelling.

"Tubig don't chew on Tonraq's bed!" They heard their mother yell.

Tonraq ran as quick as he could to his room yelling, "Don't eat my bed!"

Lee sighed, "Not again." He didn't chase after his brother; he just lowered and shook his head.

Sanya looked up at Lee and asked him, "When will Tubig stop eating his bed?" Her brother just groaned in response.

They heard giant thumps coming in their general direction. Their father was running all around the house while being chased by Tubig. "Why do we allow polar bear dogs in the house?"

Sanya watched as all of this was going on, but she and Lee were just watching from the sidelines. Their father was still being chased despite their brother and mother's attempts to control the polar bear dog. Running behind their mother, Tonraq fell while trying to catch up to Tubig.

Lee finally went off to help them, leaving Sanya to watch. Then their was a loud howl from outside, and Tubig stopped in his tracks. Everyone looked around, then Tubig bounded towards the back door. Lee, being the closest, opened it for him. The polar bear ran out the door, and Lee closed the door behind him.

Their father straightened himself up, then he decided to have a talk about polar bear dogs. "Ok we need to have a talk." They all gathered in a circle around him. "We can't let polar bear dogs in the house anymore."

Korra spoke up. "I am not keeping Naga outside!"

Mako sighed, "I don't mean Naga."

Lee told them, "I don't see why we should keep Kuzon outside. He hasn't caused any trouble in the house."

Sanya looked up at all of them with a sad face. "Are you going to put Ummi outside?"

Korra looked at her kids then back at Mako. "We aren't making any pets go outside." She told them in an assertive voice. Then she began to walk away before Mako could even respond.

Mako called after Korra, "Korra wait! You just can't-" Mako follows her into another part of the house. "Korra!"

Leaning down with his hands on his knees, Tonraq breathlessly says, "Tubig is getting faster." Looking up at them, he had a smile on his face, but it quickly vanished.

Lee looked his brother in the eyes. Irritated he complained, "Tonraq, you know that Tubig is too rambunctious to be in the house without us."

Tonraq was starting to get upset, "But?"

Lee just kept talking over him. "You could have gotten Kuzon, Ummi, and Naga put outside, and Naga was the one that saved you from deep trouble. She called her son, your polar bear dog, outside… You think it's funny, but you don't even have a full bed now."

Sanya looked at both of her big brothers. Lee was very irritated, and it looked as if Tonraq was about to cry. She didn't get the whole twin thing.

Lee's expression softened, and he talked to Tonraq with a gentler tone now. "Come on bro." Trying to be more upbeat he suggested. "Lets go for a ride to Alabok and Mesa's. Maybe Uncle Bolin will be around."

Tonraq was ready to go now. He leapt out the front door, and headed down the path to the back yard where their polar bear dogs were. Lee hollered to their parents. "We are heading to Uncle Bolin's place!"

He heard Korra answer back from a few doors down, "Ok! Just be home by nightfall."

Lee started to head out the door, when Sanya reached up at him with both arms fully extended. He knew exactly what she wanted. She spoke in a soft child-like voice. "Will you give me a piggy back?"

"Sure." Lee responded, as he picked her up, and positioned her on his back. Sanya reached her arms around his neck, as they walked out the door. He carried her to where the polar bear dogs lay, then he set her down.

All three of their polar bear dogs were with, their mother, Naga.

Ummi went right up to Sanya, and licked her face. Then she barked. Sanya laughed as she said her polar bear dog's name. "Ummi." She hugged her polar bear dog, but she couldn't reach halfway around her neck. Ummi even had to bend down, so Sanya could reach her.

Lee and Kuzon walked towards each other at an equal walking pace, compared to their size. When they reached each other Lee petted Kuzon on the head and said, "Good boy." Kuzon just nudged his head under Lee's hand.

Tonraq had already saddled up Tubig and hopped on his back. "Come on guys!" He said. "You're going to be late."

Lee saddled up Kuzon then offered for Sanya to ride with him. "Would you like to ride with me?"

Sanya thought for a moment then told her brother, "No thanks." Lee put Ummi's saddle on her too; then picked up his sister and set her on Ummi's back.

After Sanya was all set up Lee got on Kuzon, and they began to head off.


	3. A Family Visit

They rode about a minute, until they reached Yue Bay; then the polar bear dogs lept into the water. This was a shortcut to Bolin's house. Tonraq cushioned their fall, by bringing water up towards them.

They all splashed into the water. Tonraq made an air bubble, in the water, around himself and Lee. Sanya made her own. After a few minutes, they reached the Pro-bending Arena, which was only a block from their destination.

When they all got there, Tonraq rode Tubig up on the porch. As it creaked, Lee called to him. "Tonraq! Don't ride Tubig on the porch. He's too big!"

Tonraq spoke in a slightly annoyed tone. "Ha ha. He's to big. You know you don't have to say that just because it is funny with his name." The boards creaked again; then Tubig and Tonraq fell through.

Lee dismounted off of Kuzon, then walked up what was left of the porch. Looking down in the hole, he saw Tubig and Tonraq piled on top of each other. He could hardly hear Tonraq call up, "I'm fine!" Lee just rolled his eyes when he heard his brother.

Bolin opened the door and saw Lee, Sanya, Kuzon, and Ummi, but failed to see the porch. Speaking directly at Lee he said, "Hay! So where's Lee?"

"I am Lee." Lee told him.

Bolin looked confused. He was always getting Tonraq and Lee confused. "Then where's Tonraq?" Bolin still hadn't noticed the hole in his porch yet. Then as he began to look around for Tonraq, he started to step out to where the porch should be but wasn't.

Tonraq saw Bolin starting to step into the hole and yelled, "No!" It was too late; Bolin was already off balance. Luckily Tubig lifted up lifted up his head and caught Bolin. Then Tubig put him onto what was left of the porch by the doorway where Bolin had been standing. Then Tubig lifted up Tonraq up and set him to Lee's left. Though everyone else was out, Tubig was still stuck.

Bolin pointed at Tonraq and asked, "So, you're Tonraq?" Bolin was just wanted to make sure he was talking to the right nephew.

Tonraq scratched his head while he spoke. "Yea." He was wondering what his uncle would say about the large hole in his porch.

"Sorry, I always get you two confused." Bolin told them. "And by the way, what happened to the porch?"

Tonraq looked at Lee then back at Bolin. Then as Tonraq tried to explain, he stumbled all over his words. "Well-Ah-I-" Lee stopped him before it got worse.

Lee had spoke up from behind Tonraq. "Tonraq rode Tubig on the porch. I told him that Tubig was too big, but he wouldn't listen." Tonraq knew he was really in hot water now after Lee told Bolin.

Bolin's response was surprising to them though. "Ok!" He said cheerfully. Then he began in his confused innocent voice (the same one he had used many years before when he asked what to do with Korra's parking tickets). "But how are we going to get Tubig out?" Bolin asked.

Sanya climbed off Ommi and walked up to where her brothers were. Then She looked down in the hole and saw Tubig unable to free himself. He could plow through the steps, but that would only cause a much greater problem. Everyone but Sanya was talking to figure out a solution. Sanya was listing and thinking silently when she came up with the answer. She tried to get Bolin's attention, so she could tell him. "Uncle Bolin."

Bolin looked at her and asked her, "What do you need?" Not thinking that she had an idea.

Sanya told them her idea. "Why don't you just earthbend him out?"

Bolin was surprised. That was actually a really good idea. The reason being, the porch itself is made of wood, but underneath is stone. "That's a great idea!" He got in an earth bending stance than sent the earth beneath Tubig up to the same level as the porch.

Little did they know that when Bolin did this slightly too fast, Tubig would go flying twelve feet above their heads. When Tubig was airborne, Lee grabbed Sanya and pulled her out of the way, but nether Tonraq nor Bolin moved. The two were screaming like Bolin in The Revelation when Naga was about to pick him up. Lee, seeing that Tubig would land on Tonraqu, quickly grabbed his brother too. The kids got out of the way just in time, but Bolin just stood there still screaming until Tubig crashed down on the stone and the porch. The part of the porch that Tubig landed on broke some more, but he was out.

Bolin and the children stood wide-eyed with their mouths gaping open and teeth clenching over the porch's damage. Bolin told them sort of quickly, "Lets go inside before my wife sees this." Tonraq opened the gate to the backyard and pushed Tubig in. Then he ran back up to the porch, and the all went into the house.

The house was rather large. It had a long staircase, many rooms, and a balcony around the inside edge of the second floor. When Bolin shut the front door, it echoed throughout he entire house. You could hear a door upstairs open towards their left if you are looking at the stairs.

"Who was that?" A voice called from upstairs where the door had opened.

"Your cousin's are here!" Bolin called back.

You could hear some commotion from upstairs. Then a boy came barreling out of the room and down towards the stairs. He slid down the railing and landed a couple yards from them. He had on a unzipped grey jacket, grayish-green shirt, and blue jeans. He was also quite a bit shorter than Lee and Tonraq, but he was still much taller than Sanya. His short black hair was messy, and he had bright green eyes like his father. He also had a slightly bigger build like Bolin. He was about to turn fourteen as well.

He walked up to them. "What's up Lee?!" He said happily, and they did a special handshake. "Tonraq!" He did the same to Tonraq.

"Alabok, did you finish your homework?" Bolin asked him.

"I was working on it dad." Alabok said with dread. Changing the subject, he asked, "What was that noise?"

Bolin got wide-eyed. Then he quietly, quickly, and defensively whispered "SHHhhhh! Don't talk about that." Bolin was now moving his hands all around as he talked. "It was nothing. Please just don't tell your mother." Bolin was worried his wife would show up and find out what happened to the porch, and he didn't want Alabok to tell her.

Alabok was confused. He giggled as he asked, "What did you do?"

They heard someone behind them giggle, "What did who do?" Asami came walking towards them, and behind her was a fifteen teenage girl a couple inches shorter than Asami. She resembled Asami a lot with her long black flowing hair and her general shape. She also had similar clothes to Asami in season one. Bolin looked up at the ceiling in another direction, so she wouldn't see his face.

When the two reached them, Alabok played along with Bolin. "What? Where did you hear that? Because, I certainty didn't hear anything like that."

Asami couldn't be fooled by her husband and son. She rolled her eyes and said, "Earth benders." She looked at her daughter, standing beside her and said, "Right?"

Mesa thought "Ahhh…" Then weakly she agreed to their foolishness. "Yea." It almost sounded as she questioned her own answer.

Asami looked at her nephews and niece. "When did you get over here?" She asked them.

"Just a few minutes ago." Lee told her. Then he waited for the conversation about the mysterious noise, the porch incident, to continue.

Mesa looked at Bolin with one eyebrow raised and asked him, "Dad, why are you trying to hide something from mom? You know she will find out anyway."

Asami raised her eye at Bolin now knowing what her daughter said was one hundred percent true. Knowing that he should tell Asami, Bolin decided to tell her some. "Asami, we kind of need a new porch."

Alabok burst out laughing at his father's answer. He thought it was hilarious. Mesa was laughing too, but not as hard. She also, while laughing, asked, "What'd you do to the porch?"

Asami's eyes just widened as she slowly spoke in an astonished voice. "Bolin."

He sheepishly answered, "Yes?"

She continued, "What.. happened… to the porch?"

Bolin very hesitantly and slowly told her. "Tubig and Tonraq fell through."

Shaking her head as she closed her eyes, head facing down, Asami sighed and put her hand on her head. She was just thinking really, really?

Tonraq held his head down, and timidly told his aunt, "It was my fault. Lee told me not to ride Tubig on the porch,.. but I didn't listen."

Asami looked at Tonraq and said, "Now that makes more sence. I don't know how Bolin could destroy the porch without accidentally bringing down the house."

Bolin blushed because he knew he had the potential to do that accidentally. Still, he didn't do it this time.


End file.
